Kiss the Rain
by Shamera
Summary: A 1x2 Fluff. Sequal to The Way You Are, maybe a part in the Songfic arc? Duo's always felt a strange connection with the rain, and now that Heero's away on a mission, he contemplates on his life with his koi. RR please.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to Sunrise and Bandai and a whole bunch of other companies. I'm just a babysitter taking care of the kids... *waves* and not getting a wage for it! Aren't I *nice*? Oh, and the song Kiss the Rain belongs to Billie Myers. Old song, yes, but I loved it when it came out. Oh yea! And- this is what happened after the war. To Heero and Duo, anyway. I just wanted a good life for the both of them. 

Shounen-ai, 1x2, OOC, afterward kind of fic, sap, songfic, niceRelena and niceHilde. ^_^ 

part of the Sappy Songfic arc (heheheh...), sequal to _The Way You Are_- but can also be considered a stand alone. 

  
  


Kiss the Rain   
by: Shamera

_[[Hello, can you hear me?   
Am I getting through to you?   
Hello, is it late there?]] _

  
  
The phone was ringing. 

"I'll get it!" Hilde Schbeiker called as she waltzed into the kitchen, a tray in one hand and the other hand desperately trying to dust off her dress. She quickly set the tray down on the countertop and ran a hand through her short hair as she leaned over the desk to pick up the phone. Tiptoeing, she let her fingers brush over the plastic edge and gritted her teeth. As the phone rang again, she finally leaned over enough that she got the phone set. 

"Hello!" 

"Hello? Hilde?" 

Hilde smiled, tilting her head and allowing the phone to rest on her shoulder while she used both hands to push herself away from the table. "Heero! Haven't heard from you in a while. How's things with Relena going? No more assissinations, I hope?" she joked. 

There was a snort on the other side of the line. "Not yet. Why don't you have a vidphone yet, Hilde? It's strange talking to a blank screen." 

"That's the reason I don't have a vidphone." she teased. "Making you feel strange and making sure that you don't have to see me when I wake up." 

"It's..." there was a slight pause. "1800, Hilde. You couldn't have just woken up." 

"I hope you don't keep track of my sleeping habits, Heero." Hilde said with a grin. She moved around the kitchen table and nodded to her friends there who were helping her with the food. "But unless you miss me awful, I'm assuming that this call is for Duo?" 

There was a low chuckle. "I'm that predictable?" 

"Not predictable, Heero." Hilde reassured, gathering up more finger food from her friends and setting the phone on her shoulder again. She dipped her finger into one of the bowls and nodded to herself, then set the food onto the tray that she had brought in with her. "But it's nice to know that you're getting soft." 

"I wouldn't say soft, Hilde." 

"Fine." Hilde admolished. "Developing a soft spot. That better?" 

There was a low murmuring on the line to tell Hilde that Heero hadn't been listening due to some interruption. She didn't mind, though, considering that she had just pushed her way out of the kitchen door and had made sure that the ear to the phone was against her shoulder. 

With a polite smile and a detached air of calm, she made her way through the crowds and to the boy that the phone was for. 

With a tap on the chestnut haired boy's shoulder, he whirled around to face her with a curious expression in his violet eyes. 

With a grin, she handed him the phone and he gratefully accepted, leaving her to whatever she had been doing before. 

  
  
_[[There's laughter on the line   
Are you sure you're there alone?   
Cause I'm trying to explain something's wrong   
You just don't sound the same]]_

  
  
"Hey, love," Heero said with a quirk of lips as he heard the low voice of the one he had been trying to reach. "How are you doing?" 

There was a moment of silence on the phone when Duo excused himself from whatever he had been doing and talking about the past few moments ago. Then the voice was back on the phone, slightly detatched but still with a ringing clearity. "Hey, Heero." Duo sounded cheerful. 

"Forced to attend Hilde's party?" Heero guessed. 

Duo laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know that. Hilde kept telling me that I shouldn't come if I didn't feel like it, though." 

"You shouldn't." Heero stated. "You're still sick." 

"I'm getting better," Duo dismissed. "Besides, it's only a small cold. I can't believe that I even caught something like that." 

Heero bit his lip to keep from scolding Duo. Hilde was right. Duo was his soft spot. But the thing was, Duo didn't want to be mothered, and he hated to admit that he was weak. Things always got very sticky when Duo got sick. But the longhaired boy was right. He rarely got sick, and the cold that he had had been serious a few weeks ago. Heero had almost refused Relena when she gave him the two week job as her bodyguard. 

"You might be." Heero said. "But that doesn't mean you should even be out of bed." 

There was a sigh on the line. "I was _bored_, Heero!" 

Heero smiled. "I know that. You're always bored." 

"Besides, Hilde has nice food. You should really try some of it. Are you coming home anytime soon? If so, I could save some for you. I'm sure Hilde and her friends wouldn't mind. Especially when I comment on why I want the food." 

"I don't have your metabolism." Heero admitted. "Why don't you eat my share?" 

"Sugoi!" 

Heero smiled, and looked over his shoulder when he saw Relena's reflection in the black screen of his vidphone. She was pointing to her wrist, indicating the time. When she realized she had his attention, she mouthed a number to him. He still had ten minutes before he had to go. 

"Know what, Duo?" He said to the blank screen, "How about you call me after the party or me call you when you get home? I have a plane to catch, and I don't want to be late." 

"Where are you going this time?" 

There was a brief pause and Heero struggled to think about it. "I'm not sure yet. I can't believe I forgot to ask Relena. But it's where she's giving her next speech." 

"Oh." Duo sounded disappointed. "Is it on Earth?" 

Duo and Hilde were on Earth at the moment because of the medical attention that Duo had needed before, and because Duo hadn't been up to travelling in space yet. 

"I hope so, koi." Heero breathed out. 

  
  
_[[Why don't you, why don't you   
Go outside, go outside   
Kiss the rain.]]_

  
  
Setting the phone down on one of the tables around him, Duo sighed deeply. He knew that he was still sick, but he wasn't ready to admit that yet. Even after the stay in Earth's hospitals, he wasn't ready to admit it yet. He had thought that he would never be sick, would be Shinigami forever to see the people he loved die. 

It was too scary a concept to admit that he was also mortal and he was just as able to leave a person he loved as them leave him. It wasn't that he was stubborn about the fact that he could or could not get sick. It was a reputation that he didn't need. But he didn't want to admit the possibility that he was able to leave Heero. He had worried for years that Heero would somehow leave him, and now he faced the possibility that he could leave Heero. He didn't want to think about it. 

Giving a longing glance to a few couples who were out on the dance floor, he slipped outside into the rain that was pouring over the landscape without a care about his present declining illness. It was actually another one of Quatre's mansions, one that he had lent out to his friends when he heard of Duo's sickness and his present stay at Earth. 

Duo smiled as he leaned of the metal railing that graced the edge of the porch, unheedful of the rain that was soaking his hair and the fancy clothes that he was wearing. It felt nice. Like a purifying source that was washing over him. 

He didn't even notice when he had started shivering against the chilly wind, the rain turning ice cold. Even the cold felt good against him skin. He really needed this, even snow would be welcome at this point. 

With that thought in mind, Duo smiled and leaned harder against the railing, ignoring the tingling in his skin as the rain soaked through. Droplets of water were now running down his face as it got through his bangs, creating riverettes on his cheeks. 

  
  
_[[Whenever you need me   
Kiss the rain   
Whenever I'm gone too long]] _

  
  
The stars outside were brighter than could ever be seen on the face of the Earth. The gentle contrast it held against the darkness of space was something that could be seen as hope paling in the expansion of the infinity. Dim, but still as beautiful and always there. 

Heero stared out the window of the shuttle, trying to block out what Relena was saying to the other diplomats. As beautiful as space was, what he really wanted was to be back on Earth. Space was missing something... something that was currently on Earth. Which was why he was drawn so much to the pale blue sphere before his eyes. 

He ignored the hand that had been placed on his shoulder as Relena finished up with the diplomats and placed her attention on him. He didn't turn to face her. 

"I'm sure we'll be there soon." she said, her voice soft, knowing that Heero's mind was on something... someone, else. "Once we get back to Sanq... you don't have to be there if you don't want to. I'll be safe there." 

She moved her hand away when she got no response. Giving a sigh, she turned to leave. 

"Wait." 

Relena turned, quizzical. 

Heero was still staring out the window, seemingly forelorn. His reflaction was staring at her from the window of the shuttle, and he offered her a nod. 

"Thank you." 

  
  
_[[If your lips feel lonely and thirsty   
Kiss the rain and wait for the dawn   
Keep in mind we're under the same sky   
And the night as empty for me as for you ]]_

  
  
Duo smiled to himself as he felt the rain softening to a soft tickling sensation on his skin. He loved the rain. It was amazing, and it suited his personality perfectly wherever he was, and whatever he was feeling. How the dark clouds would manage to cover up the whole expanse of the skin and give birth to the water that would nurish nature. He liked to think of the war that way... that they had been dark clouds, making people fear them at first before they realized the rain would save them. 

Ah. That became more poetic than he had wanted. But it was okay. He didn't mind. 

He laid his head on his arms, which were still on the railing. The rain was a wonderful thing. He had missed the rain when he and Heero had been on L2, and he felt joyed about being able to come back to Earth, even through he couldn't actually be in the rain because he was sick. 

Well, now he could. He was better already. Although if Hilde caught him in the rain, he would be killed for sure. 

Well, not killed. Scolded, though. Seriously scolded. 

Duo smiled to himself in the rain, turning his head so that he could face the oncoming fury of nature. It was raining hard, not the soft and gentle platter that had been just a few minutes ago. Heero would never approve. The Japanese boy could not see why Duo was so facinated with the fact that water could come from the sky, and turn the soft blue sky into a stormy grey. 

In fact, the other boy had explained the systematics of rain cycle over and over to Duo until the long haired boy stopped him and asked, "Aren't you ever facinated by the basic function of some things? How ingenious nature could be by gardening the world from the sky?" 

Then Heero had stopped to look at Duo strangely, and laughed. "If you put it that way..." he responded humorously. "But I think the most facinating thing is the way you can see the world, Duo. _You_ facinate me." 

It was at this point that Duo had just grinned and pipped in a comment that he couldn't remember anymore. And that had been just a few weeks ago. 

Duo opened his eyes, smiling at the world. The platter of rain had slowed down again, enough for Duo to understand that it would soon stop raining. But he didn't want for it to stop raining. Rain was so beautiful, even if others couldn't see it. The very concept... the thought that water, the source of life, could come from the sky made so many imaginative thoughts possible. 

Life falling from the sky. 

He smiled, but then frowned. Rain was also rather deceptive. It _was_ the reason he had gotten sick, after all. He had been so very happy when it had started to rain on L2. It did so very rarely on that coloney and Duo had been dancing outside, laughing and just enjoying the cold wetness on his skin. It had only been a few years ago when water was the most precious thing in the world on that coloney, but now thanks to the help of a newfound organization that had been started by the Gundam pilots just two years ago, L2 was slowly turning into a more habitable place. There were fewer orphans and more businesses had started to help the unemployed find work. 

Duo had been delighted when he realized that everyone else would be pitching in with his efforts to turn his childhood home into something that could make lasting impression of the sweeter kind on other people. Heero had surprised Duo with the support of Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre on his sixteenth birthday. 

  
  
_[[If you feel you can't wait 'til morning   
Kiss the rain, kiss the rain, kiss the rain... ]]_

  
  
It had also been raining that day. Duo's sweet sixteen. Not that he minded, of course. He was actually kind of glad that it rained on that day. He considered it a gift, and was happy that someone actually knew it was his birthday, considering that rain happened speriodically on the colonies. 

It had been on that day that Heero had approched him, talking to him about the matter that Duo had used all of his spare money to try and start up a company that would take in orphans and provide more jobs for the needy that did not have enough schooling. 

He remembered that he had been so mad at Heero that day when the other boy had commented on the idea being ludicrus and that he would probably never be able to accomplish something of that size and scale. 

"It's simply impossible," Heero had told Duo in that monotone of his. "There are thousands of war orphans on L2, and anyone who tried to improve this economy had little to no success. What makes you think that you can change something?" 

"I think that because I _can_ change something." Duo had argued. "It's the people who don't think they mean anything that never make a difference. A change is always started by one person, by one idea. You have to have some faith in me," Duo pleaded. 

Heero had been silent. 

"If I can only find some people to help, to understand what I'm trying to do-" Duo sighed for a moment. "Than maybe something can be accomplished. As for now, I'm settled for convincing just you." 

He remembered the suprise he had felt when Heero started laughing. Remembered when the other boy had given him an envolope in the midst of his confusion and a kiss afterwards. 

He had opened the envolope tentatively, and taken out the letter and contract... as well as the check. And gasped. 

Wide, violet eyes had looked to Heero for confirmation, which the Japanese boy had readily given with a smile. 

"All of you?" Duo asked in a breathless whisper. "You're willing to help?" 

"I didn't mean to decieve you." Heero apologized. "Because I really did want to know how you think you can change something that's stayed the same for over a hundred years. But I have faith in you. If you wanted to change the universe, I would believe and support you. And I'm not the only one." He indicated to the letter. "I've talked it over with the others, and they find the idea to be very intriguing. Everyone's willing to help." 

Duo had suddenly lept at Heero for a giant bear hug, making sure that the ex-Wing pilot was surprised as they both went down with a yelp. 

"Thank you." Duo had whispered. "For believing in me." 

Heero smiled and pulled Duo down for a kiss. 

  
  
_[[Hello, do you miss me?   
I hear you say you do, but not the way I'm missing you   
What's new? How's the weather?   
Is it stormy where you are? ]]_

  
  
It was raining again. 

"Duo!" Heero sounded worried. "Come inside! You have a meeting with the L2 representatives in an hour! You don't want to be wet when you're there, do you?" 

Duo ignored that fact as he stood outside with his arms so widely spread out. It hadn't rained for over two years on L2.... he could miss a meeting to enjoy this rain. Rain was so precious... water was rare on the colonies. 

"Duo!" The long-haired boy could hear Heero's exasperation as well as the footfalls in the muddy ground. He smiled to himself as he allowed Heero to embrace him from behind, bringing down his arm to cover Heero's. 

"I don't see what you see in this," Heero murmured in Duo's ear. "We could always do something better inside..." He nuzzled Duo's neck for a moment. 

"I know we can." Duo said back softly. "And I wouldn't miss a moment with you for the world. But you can also come outside and create more memories like this..." 

Heero didn't reply, although his grip of Duo tightened for the slightest bit, letting the long-haired boy know that Heero knew what he was talking about. They stood there for a long time, not moving, both either staring at the sky or each other. The rain was so evenly paced, so soft and gentle that both were soon enchanted by the platter of water on solid surfaces. Even though this was only water produced by the colonies, it was still rain nevertheless. 

"How about a dance?" Duo asked after long moments. Heero smiled as Duo turned around, setting them face to face. The meeting could wait. Duo was right. Rain was so rare... they needed to make as much memories in it as possible. 

Taking a moment to admire the wet scenery, Heero pulled Duo against him again. He could feel Duo's heartbeat against his own, and it was with that beat that they danced to. 

The two figures in the downpour moved slowly to their own dance, letting the quiet splash of rain be their melody. 

  
  
_[[Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far   
Oh, would it mean anything   
If you knew what I'm left imagining]]_

  
  
Duo fell sick after that day, having to go to the meeting afterwards, only pausing to change clothes. Heero had regretted not making Duo stay at home, worrying over the American boy when he had started to sneeze every two minutes. It wasn't due to allergies, that was for sure. It was strange when they discovered Duo's allergy to Relena's new perfume. They had been in the party for the celebration of one year of peace when Duo started sneezing and didn't stop until Relena left the room. They still made jokes about how he was allergic to Relena herself even though she vowed never to wear that thing again, and was very concerned over Duo's well-being. 

"We need to be able to laugh at our friends," Duo had told Heero when the Japanese boy questioned Duo's need to laugh at someone who was so worried over him. "If we can't laugh at them and with them, then they wouldn't be our friends." It took a long time before Heero understood what Duo meant when he said that. Laughter was healthy, and it showed that mistakes were not taken seriously. 

But Heero did not find Duo's illnes to be any laughing matter, no matter what the braided boy said. Duo almost never got sick, but when he did- it was always bad. There was no inbetweens with that boy. And as always, Duo refused to believe that he was sick and needed help. 

"So I'm a bit tired and a little dizzy- and I have a bit of a headache... doesn't mean I'm really sick! Besides, I'm eighteen now... I can take care of myself..." 

Oh, yeah. Duo _never_ learned. 

It was only a few days later that had Duo in bed, unable to even sit up straight. Heero was in a panic wondering how such a small thing like the cold could restrain someone so much. He should have realized that Duo would have gotten so much worse. How could he not see that? Now he didn't even have Duo awake and coherent enough to reassure him. 

A frantic Heero Yuy and a few calls to Quatre later, the couple found themselves on Earth in direct transport to the Winner hospital. 

  
  
_[[In my mind, in my mind  
Would you go, would you go kiss the rain?]]_

  
  
"I'm going to _kill_ him!" 

Quatre winced at the exclaimation that sounded so much like what Heero had said just a few weeks ago. "Calm down, Hilde. He's not sick again. He just came back in wet, that's all. It might not mean anything." 

Hilde looked like steam would come out of her ears at any moment. "He was so sick just two weeks ago! He shouldn't be in the rain when he's just recovered! What does that idiot thinks he was doing?!" Inwardly, she wasn't angry at Duo at all. Just really, really peeved. No friend of hers was getting sick when she was supposed to watch over him. Especially not one of her best friends. 

"You couldn't have stopped Duo anyway." Quatre inputted, figetting in his seat. The two of them were sitting on the sofa after Hilde's big party, and after everything had been cleaned up. The poor boy had gone to check up on the braided boy when he realized his friend had been standing in the rain (so cold it was nearly hail) and grinning to himself. The blonde nearly jumped a meter in the air when he said Duo like that, immediantly shoving his friend out of the rain and into a large, fluffy towel, turning up the heater as high as it would go. It didn't matter that it had already been a little hot in the house. 

But Hilde took it all the wrong way when she saw a wet Duo. Before listening to an explaination, the girl had pratically pushed Duo into a jacuzzi, claiming that she would _not_ tolerate sickness from him. Her concern and endless worry showed through the sterness of her voice and the harsh words that came out, making Duo smile at her and say that she was just being immature. 

Which, of course, was a bad thing to say at that exact moment. It set Hilde off even more, her moaning and complaining about what she was going to tell Heero if Duo had died because she neglected to watch him 24/7. She had even snapped at Quatre when he tried to interrupt her, her words growing louder as Duo continued to ignore her. 

It took Quatre nearly half an hour to calm down the hystarical girl, while Duo hadn't helped but by chuckling from time to time. But in the end, Quatre managed to get Hilde to leave Duo alone so that the American could take a real bath and come out. 

"It doesn't matter if I could have stopped him or not," Hilde said, interrupting what Quatre had been thinking about. "It's the fact that he doesn't see how much we worry! If he does, then he wouldn't have gone outside. It's easy for him... I'd rather be ill myself than worry to death!" 

Quatre only shook his head at the scene Hilde was causing, silently wishing that someone else had to deal with her. But it wasn't really her fault she was worried. She might be Duo's friend, but only the other Gundam pilots knew when to worry about Duo and when not to. If they had worried all the time, the five would have gotten ulcers at the age of seventeen. 

"Duo's not going to get sick again. He doesn't mean to worry us." 

Hilde took a deep breath to calm herself- somewhat. "It doesn't matter." she repeated, her anger dwindling down. "He's going to give me a heart attack one day." 

"You too, huh?" Quatre smiled. "But really. I think it's our fault that we stayed here, where it always rains." 

"Eh?" Hilde turned to Quatre. "What do you mean?" 

Quatre's smile grew mysterious. "Duo's always felt a connection to the rain. We were the ones who decided to party in a rainstorm. I should have known from the beginning that he was going to go outside at some point. I think the rain might have been Duo's connection to Heero right now." 

"I guess so." Hilde said tiredly. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm informing Heero about this." Suddenly she grinned. "And he said _I_ was immature? If I had gone to tattle on him, I would have been immature. The only thing that seperates maturity from immaturity is our choice of words. No wonder Duo always seemed like a kid! All you have to do is talk like one!" 

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Hilde." 

"Oh, whatever. You don't have to humor me- I know when I've been spending too much time around Duo." Thinking for a moment, she said, "Isn't Heero coming back soon? Wonder what he'll say if Duo _is_ sick again." 

"The question isn't what he says. It's how far we run before he catches us." 

Hilde sweatdropped. 

  
  
_[[As you fall over me   
Think of me, think of me, think of me   
Only me ]]_

  
  
Heero gave into a large sigh as Hilde hung up. The world would end before Duo Maxwell stopped getting into trouble. He was he supposed to keep the braided-baka safe when Duo doesn't even listen to others? Running off when he wasn't supposed to, allowing himself in the rain when he had just been sick... it was all part of why Heero loved him. But it didn't mean it wasn't annoying as hell! 

Honestly, as much as he loved Duo, he was feeling a bit bad for running off on Relena all the time because he was scared to death over Duo's well-being. Not that he would ever admit it, of course. But Relena had not given the couple any trouble since she had found out they were together, and Heero was extremely grateful. Even as he was prepared to tell her off, he had still come to care for her during the war. She had been his salvation, his one chance at making it up to the little girl and her dog. 

Still... Duo was his first priority. 

"As it should be." 

Heero shook his head slightly. Had he said that aloud? He turned his head to find Relena coming around the corner, a large file stacked in her hand. She looked about halfway through reading it, and was carefully dangling some reading glasses with three fingers as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

Relena smiled at him, blowing away a stray hair. "Did something happen?" 

Heero raised an eyebrow. She needed to ask? "Duo. Rain." Oh yeah, that just about summed up the entire story. Actually, that just about summed up the stories of all the times Duo had been sick while in Heero's care. Only twice, but both were because of the rain. 

Relena actually managed a chuckle as she put on the glasses again. "Oh, don't worry. He's not going to be sick again. Immune systems are at their best right after an ailment." 

Heero didn't comment, but thought about it to himself for a moment. 

"But considering things," Relena continued approching the Japanese ex-pilot. She smiled gently and put her free hand on his arm. "You should go back. I'll be fine here- you already handled most of the work." 

Heero shook his head. "No, you're right. He'll be fine. I can't leave just because I think he might sneeze. I still have a job to finish here." 

The girl before him huffed, and then swatted him on the arm as hard as she could- which wasn't anything compared to what Heero had to face before, but was enough to shock him, mostly because it was _Relena_ who hit him. 

"Idiot." She commented when Heero got over the shock. "I have more bodyguards than I know what to do with. It's peace time now- there's not many people out there who want to ruin that prospect of peace. Besides- you are the only one who can handle this mission. Take care of Duo Maxwell." 

Heero still looked slightly skeptical. 

"What? You want me to send someone else to check up on Duo? They'll hate me if I do! As I remember from just a few weeks ago, Duo's a real brat when he's sick. Not to insult him or anything, but I'm pretty sure no one I sent would be able to handle him." Relena smiled slyly. "Think you're up to the job, Heero?" 

Heero couldn't help but smirk. "Ninmu ryoukai." 

  
  
_[[Kiss the rain whenever you need me   
Kiss the rain whenever I'm gone too long   
If your lips feel hungry and tempted   
Kiss the rain and wait for the dawn ]]_

  
  
Duo gave out a suffering groan which quickly turned into an unintelligent noise when Quatre threw a towel over his head. Duo had already washed and dried- been subjected to a hundred degree weather (due to Hilde's oh-so-innocent concern, of course) and had been scolded for a long, long time. He should at least be allowed the luxary of letting his hair dry on its own. 

Which, inevitably enough, Hilde objected to. 

As much as Hilde was his best friend, Duo felt this pulsating urge to strangle her sometimes. 

Man, he really wanted Heero to be here now. It was a nice night, the rain having let up and allowing the moon to shine brightly on the tiny water drops let in the trees and grass. One look outside made Duo want to go out again, no matter what Hilde said. 

The braided boy snuck another look to the window just a few feet away, drying his hair carefully by twisting it in the towel. Surely Quatre would let him out for a little while... 

"No, Duo." The voice that said that was so sickenly sweet that it took Duo a while to figured out who said it. 

He blinked. "But Quatre~~! It's so beautiful outside! Just for a little while...?" He had long since given up on wondering how Quatre knew what he was thinking about. 

"You go out there," Quatre said calmly, cleaning up after Duo, "and I'll get angry." 

That shut Duo up. Hilde was one small reason he wouldn't go out, Quatre was a big one. Even though he enjoyed annoying Hilde, messing with Quatre was another matter altogether. That boy could put the worse PMSing females to shame. Besides, Wufei had said it himself, "It's not dishonorable to have a certain amount of fear. You just have to know what you need to be afraid of." 

Wufei had also agreed that Quatre was downright scary when he was mad. Even Heero refused to cross the blonde boy's for a mission, which was saying something. 

"I don't suppose you've forgiven me for my earlier act?" Duo asked tentively. 

"Just because I don't behave in the manner that Hilde does doesn't mean anything. I understand what you did, but it doesn't mean I'll allow you to do that again if I can stop you." 

Duo sighed, twisting his hair even more in the towel. This was going to be a long night. 

  
  
_[[Keep in mind we're under the same sky   
And the night as empty for me as for you   
If you feel you can't wait 'til morning   
Kiss the rain, kiss the rain, kiss the rain... ]]_

  
  
Heero fished for the keys as he set down his bag on the floor. Relena had called a cab before the shuttle even landed, so Heero had been rushed off the plane and into the car in a hurry. But even with that, it had taken all night for the driver to get him here. He had arrived first near Sank after all. 

He couldn't help but remember the clear skies he had seen on the way there, hoping that Duo had been looking out the window as well. The rain had let up, the skies clearing to a black dark enough to show all the stars in the night sky. Every little glitter and glimmer was shown, and for a moment Heero had been sure he was back in space again. 

Such beauty had deminished as the first peeks of light strayed over the mountaintops. He had turned his sight away then, contrating of feelings that led him to Duo. Within minutes of the sunrise, he had neared Quatre's mansion with a small smile on his face. 

Heero shook his head mentally as he opened the door, placing his pack on the floor. He was back. It had been too long. He should have been home, should have been able to look after Duo all the time and dote on him. He didn't have much chances to please his love, since Duo was so easily amused by anything and everything. But he took satisfaction each time Duo was happy, and would continue to do so. Duo's joy was the reason for his happiness. 

Closing the door as gently as possible, Heero used one hand to key in Quatre's system password to not alert the light sleepers. He wanted his early arrival to be a surprise. 

Lifting his pack again, Heero walked through the lower level, drawing up curtains as he did so. Duo had long since taught him to love the light, to allow himself to be seen by the outside world. Part of the reason Heero agreed was because it would also allow him to see outside before anyone could see in. 

Jogging up the stairs, Heero turned to the source of light under the doors. Duo would be the one who left his curtains open during the night, learning to trust the peace that had generated thoughout the world. 

Opening the door, Heero allowed himself a silly grin as he watched the sleeping Duo. It wasn't often that he would act like this, but it was always Duo who brought out that expression. His koi was sleeping lightly on the bed with the sheets drawn only to his ribs, the room being extremely warm. He was sprawled over the bed, as if trying to cover as much space as possible. His braid was loose with strands poking out here and there, and clear indication that he hadn't even combed his hair before he went to sleep. Well, that would be easily fixed. 

Going over to the bed, Heero knelt down besides it and softly pushed away Duo's bangs, causing Duo's eyes to open in alarm, hand reaching under the pillow to encounter... nothing. 

"Shhhh..." Heero whispered, knowing the panic that Duo was feeling all too much. He was like that whenever he slept without Duo, unable to feel safe and always feel as if someone would sneak up and assassinate him. "It's just me, love." 

Duo's eyes slowly grew coherent again as Heero knelt there, doing nothing but stroking his hair. "Heero..." he murmured, "You're back." 

Heero smiled. "Yes, I am. Did you miss me?" 

Duo reached out with his arms and wrapped them around Heero in an awkward embrace. "'Course I missed you." He pulled Heero towards the bed, burying his nose in Heero's hair. "Love you." 

"Ai shiteru, koi." Heero hesitated, twisting so that he was laying on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath, extremely glad to be home again. Home. Duo. "I was worried." 

"Don't let Hilde bother you," a muffled voice slurred. "I'm fine now that you're here." Sleepy eyes were lifted to his direction. "I just needed you nearby, that's all." 

"I'm here now." Heero murmured, watching as Duo nodded, giving in to a yawn. After all, it was still too early to get up. The American boy smiled before slowly drifting back to sleep again. 

Heero closed his eyes, exhasted after his trip. He could relax now. 

  
  
_[[Hello, can you hear me?   
Can you hear me?   
Can you hear me? ]]_

Owari. 

  
  
Authoress' Notes: This is my contribution to all the stories that had Duo relating to the rain in some way because it never rained on L2. ^_^ I'm just playing off that- and the fact that I'm a water child. I love water! I just never drink it....   
Anyway, please tell me what you think about this! I actually started this months ago and gave it up, only to start working on it again a few hours ago. So I'm not sure if the ending matches up with the top- I can't remember what I meant to do with this story! ^^;; Anyway, comments and critizism please! I donno- this can be considered a sequal to _The Way You Are_ for the people who wanted a sequal- but seeing that there's nothing here related to that story, it can also be considered a stand-alone. ^_^ 


End file.
